Gale's Hunger Games Facebook
by KingAlanI
Summary: Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my Gale's Hunger Games story.
1. Part 1 (Pre-Arena)

A/N  
Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my Gale's Hunger Games story. I had a lot of fun writing this – was a way to laugh it up as well as summarize my story and put a different angle on it. This part covers everything before the Games. The next part will cover everything during the Games. I plan to do something similar for some of my other stories as well.

.

_Gale Hawth__orne_ has written on _Cray's _Wall: You saw nothing.

_Cray, Darius__ King__, Katniss Everdeen, Greasy Sae_ and _Ripper_ like this.

_Cray_: What is it that I didn't see? (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: Exactly.

.

_Effie Trinket_ has 'invited' _Primrose Everdeen_ to join the group "74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes."

_Katniss Everdeen_ has joined the group "74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes."

_Effie Trinket_ has 'invited' _Rory Hawthorne_ to join the group "74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes."

_Gale Hawthorne_: WTF?

_Gale Hawtho__rne_ joined the group "74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes."

Most people in District 12 not named Everdeen or Hawthorne like this.

.

_Rory Hawthorne_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: I drew this picture of us! You can do it!

_Gale Hawthorne, Hazelle Hawthor__ne _and _Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_ like this.

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdeen's _Wall: what do we do now?

_Katniss Everdeen_: whatever it takes (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: like usual

.

_Haymitch Abernathy_: ugh hungover [This was posted automatically]

_Ripper_ likes this

_Effie Trinket_: dislike

_Gale Hawthorne_: you're supposed to help us out here (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Haymitch Abernathy_: stay alive

_Gale Hawthorne_: f u. how? (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has sent _Mahogany Table_ a Knife

_Haymitch Abernathy_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this

_Effie Trinket_: dislike

_Gale Hawthorne_: whatever

_Haymitch Abernathy_: … by not getting into the bloodbath.

_Katniss Everdeen_: but we need stuff. Like a bow.

_Haymitch Abernathy_: U need sponsors. u 2 r cute 2gether.

_Katniss Everdeen_: lolwhut? must save Prim. (_Haymitch Abernathy_ and _Gale Hawthorne_ like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: Rory too. (_Haymitch Abernathy _and _Katniss Everdeen _like this)

.

_Haymitch Abernathy_: watch out for One, Two and Four!

_Gale Hawthorne_: wow Mr Two is scary. (_Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen _and _Effie Trinket_ like this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ is in a relationship with _Katniss Everdeen_ and it's now less complicated.

_Haymitch Abernathy_ likes this.

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: _Cinna _is amazing

_Cinna, Effie Trinket, __Flavius, __Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy__, Octavia, Portia_ and _Venia_like this

.

_Katniss Everdeen_ is now friends with _Rue Clayton_

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ posted on _Career Alliance's_ Wall: f u

_Katniss Everdeen, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this

.

"74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes" likes _Capitol Food_

_._

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Haymitch Abernathy's_ Wall: cockblocker

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdeen's_ Wall: one of us can and will win

_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like _Capitol Archery Equipment_

_._

_Cato Adams_: attn _Ashton Moio_ – f u, knife thief

_Atala_: attn _Peacekeepers_

_Rue Clayton_: ;) (_Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen _and _Thresh Mackey_ like this)

.

_Haymitch Abernathy_: _Gale Hawthorne_ and _Kat__niss Everdeen_ – you're in love, act like it

_Katniss Everdeen_: ok (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Haymitch Abernathy_ like this)

.

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: the survival stations remind me of home. I love the woods and I love sharing them with someone. :)

_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this

_Gale Hawthorne_: love ya, Catnip. (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ is with _Katniss Everdeen_ at _Training Center Roof_

_Haymitch Abernathy_ likes this

_Gale Hawthorne_ messaged _Katniss Everdeen_

G – date night!

K – it's beautiful up here

G – no, you're the beautiful one

K – aww you're making even the Games more bearable. Too bad it ends so soon!

G - Wow you're right about this lamb stew

K - Haha yeah. What's that on your arm tho?

G – rory made a picture of us

K – madge gave me jewelry. And I told Mom she better take care of Prim this time

G – those Merchant Section ppl are so mean 2 her just cuz she loved sum1 poor

K – well yes but a few of them are nice. Peeta! When it was extra bad he gave us bread

G – wow!

K – don't wanna be changed at least not like Haymitch

G – let's change the Games. This love more than our feelings or a sponsor gimmick. Breaking us up would shock ppl about how evil Games are

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: *kisses*

_Ga__le Hawthorne_ and _Haymitch Abernathy_ like this

_Gale Hawthorne_: only kisses tho? :( (_Haymitch Abernathy_ likes this)

_Haymitch Abernathy_: I feel your pain. I was a teenager once too you know (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: this fancy-schmancy shower sux

_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this

_Katniss Everdeen_: so many perfume and soap settings, you'd think this was hovercraft science (_Gale Hawthorne _likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: yeah but I like the dryer though (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: wow _Rue Clayton_ can climb and run really well too

_Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: I'll catch you, little flower (_Rue Clayton_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: I'll catch you first, Catnip(_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Thresh Mackey_: cool! (_Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: _Rue Clayton_, you messed up your hair (_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: _Glimmer Shinesmith_, you'd mess up the acrobatics (_Gale Hawthorne,__ Katniss Everdeen, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: Gauntlet time…that's how it's done, _Cato Adams_

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: private sessions w00t!

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: oh shit

_Gale Hawthorne_: talk to you later Catnip. gotta go.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Seneca Crane's_ Wall: look at this! I can set traps and run the gauntlet with 70 pounds on my back

_Plutarch Heavensbee_ likes this

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdee__n's_ Wall: catnip whats up with the gamemakers

_Katniss Everdeen_: I shot an arrow at them. Doing some of my best shooting, and they'd rather eat and drink instead of doing their jobs (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Haymitch Abernathy_ like this)

"74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes" – cmon training scores

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: dislike

.

_Haymitch Abernathy_ has messaged _Gale Hawthorne_: yeah the capitol sux but u have 2 STFU about it

_Gale Hawthorne_has messaged _Haymitch Abernathy_: I can be clever about it. ;)

_Cinna_: individual interview time – I still got it

_Effie Trinket,__ Flavius,__ Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen__, Octavia, Portia_ and _Ven__ia_ like this

_Katniss Everdeen_: you sure do. luv ya. (_Cinna_ likes this)

_Gale Ha__wthorne_: catnip ur even prettier ;) (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: u cant complain either. (_Flavius, Glimmer Shinesmith_, _Portia, Rubeus "Ruby"_ and most other straight females or gay men in Panem with functional eyesight like this)

.

_Caesar Flickerman_: _Glimmer Shinesmith_ 9, _Marvel__ Hoffman_9, _Clove Hawkins_ 10, _Cato Adams_ 10, _Alex_ 8, _Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_ 5, _Ashton Moio_ 5, _Samuel Tan_ 9, _Rue Clayton_ 7, _Thresh Mackey_ 9, _Katniss Everdeen_ 11, _Gale Hawthorne_ 10

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: holy shit 11 (_Caesar Flickerman, Cinna,_ _Effie Trinket, Gale Hawthorne_, _Haymitch Abernathy, Ingrid Everdeen_ and _Primrose Everdeen_ like this)

_Clove Hawkins_: 11 for a seam rat? wtf? were better than that (_Alex, Cato Adams, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel__ Hoffman_ and _Pearl_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: screw you, _Clove Hawkins_. youre a few stones short of a full quarry anyway (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: attn _Seneca Crane_ – did u see _Rue Clayton _climb? More than 7 plz (_Rue Clayton_ likes this)

.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: aren't I pretty?

_Cato Adams_, _Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, M__arvel__ Hoffman_ and most other straight males or lesbians in Panem with functional eyesight like this

_Audience Member_: whoo-WHOO (_Marvel__ Hoffman_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: not cool (_Cato Adams _and_ Gale Hawthorne_ like this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: is in a relationship with…  
_Claudius __Templesmith_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith_'s Wall: time's up

.

_Marvel__ Hoffman_ has written on _Caesar Flickerman_'s wall: its not me. :(

.

_Cato Adams_: get a good look at these guns ladies *flex*

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ and most other straight females in Panem with functional eyesight like this

_Cato Adams_: ready to kick ass. for Dad.

_Alex, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel__ Hoffman__,_ _Pearl_ and _Teresa Anthony_ like this

_Caesar Flickerman_: but Julius Adams didn't win the 55th Games

_Cato Adams_: I know. :( here to do what he couldn't (_Teresa Anthony_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Hazelle Hawthorne's _Wall: oh no Career with emotional angle. But he's still someone who never knew their father

_Cato Adams_: is in a relationship with _Glimmer Shinesmith_

_Brutus_, _Cashmere Gol__dman_, _Lustre Shinesmith_, _Teresa Anthony_ and 160055 others like this.

_Gale Hawthorne_: This is bullshit. (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this.)

.

_Rue Clayton_: if they can't catch me they can't kill me

_Apple Clayton, __Caesar Flickerman, Johnny Clayton, Katniss Everdeen__, Peach Clayton, Pear Mackey, Raspberry Mackey, Rock Clayton, Sawgrass Clayton, Sugarcane Clayton, Thresh Mackey_ and _Willow Cl__ayton_ like this

_Thresh Mackey_: *silent but deadly*

_Gale Hawthorne__, Pear Mackey _and_ Raspberry Mackey_ like this

_Gale Hawthorne _has messaged _Thresh Mackey_: I totally get it, man. ;)

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: …

_Caesar Flickerman_: hi there.

_Katniss Everdeen_: lamb stew FTW (_Caesar Flickerman _and_ Capi__tol Food_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: luv u _Cinna_ (_Cinna_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: *twirls* (_Cinna, Portia, Primrose Everdeen_ and 745982 others like this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: got a boyfriend back home? (_Peeta Mellark_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: not exactly (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: Oh myyy.

.

_Claudius Templesmith_ has poked _Gale Hawthorne_

_Gale Hawthorne_: oh yeah it's my turn

_Caesar Flickerman_: is it true?

_Gale Hawthorne_: is in a relationship with _Katniss Everdeen_ (_Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen,_ _Katniss Everdeen_, _Primrose Everdeen, Priscilla Mellark, Pumpernickel Mellark _and _Rory Hawthorne_ like this)

_Gale Fangirl_: :(

_Peeta Mellark_: I don't like it either, _Gale Fangirl_ (_Erica Mellark, Gale Fangirl, Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, Pan Mellark, Phillip Mellark_ and _Vulcan Mellark_ like this)

_Caesar Flickerman_: what a boyfriend

_Gale Hawthorne_: no what a brother (_Rory Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: she luvs _Primrose Everdeen_ even more (_Ingrid Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen_ and _Primrose Everdeen_ like this)

_Rory Hawthorne_ has written on _Primrose Everdeen's_ Wall: you little angel

_Primrose Everdeen_ likes this.

_Gale Hawthorne_: our fathers died in the mines. we've always done what we had to do (_Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne_ and _Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_ like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: Twelve is gonna win! (_Angela __Larkin__, Bridget Larkin, Bristel, __Darius King, David O'Neill, __D__elly Cartwrig__ht, __Erica Mellark, __George Cartwright, __Greasy Sae, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, __Jacqueline O'Neill, __James Cartwright, __James Larkin, __John Cartwright, __John Smith, __Katniss Everdeen, Leevy, Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, Mayor Undersee, __Melody Undersee, __Pan Mellark, __Peeta Mellark, __Paul Mellark,__Phillip Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, __Pumpernickel Mellark, __Raven Castle, Razorbill Castle, __Ripper, __Roadrunner Castle, Robin Castle, __Rooba, Rory Hawthorne, __Russel Castle, Ruth Castle, __The Goat Man, Thom,_ _Victor 'Vick' __Hawthorne__, Vulcan Mellark_ and 5972 others like this)

_._

_Haymitch Abernathy_: awesome

_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: in love with the beautiful Katniss Everdeen even before Cinna worked his magic (_Cinna_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this)

_Katniss__ Everdeen_ is with _Gale Hawthorne_ at _District Twelve Apartment Male Bedroom_

_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this

_Katniss Everdeen_: what I want is you (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: about time. U were sure worth the wait catnip (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_ joined the group "Going down on her"

_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this

_Katniss Everdeen_: your catnip _really_ likes this (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: im not done yet. I'll never be done with u (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Katniss__ Everdeen_: I think I underestimated this whole 'boys' thing ;) (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Katniss Everdeen_ is still with _Gale Hawthorne_ at _District Twelve Apartment Male Bedroom_

_Haymitch Abernathy_ likes this

_Effie Trinket_: dislike so much I'll use their middle names

_Katniss __Ingrid __Everdeen_: I rather like my middle name now. ;) (_Gale __Thomas __Hawthorne_ and _Haymitch Abernathy_ like this)

.

A/N

I purposely say Wall instead of Timeline. Screw timeline.

Posy is too young to have a Facebook, lol.

Foxface being named Marissa McLeod comes from Beauty From The Ashes, an amazing fic by Don't Call Me Sparkles. Teresa Anthony is Cato's mother. Johnny Clayton is one of Rue's brothers. Willow Clayton is Rue's mother. As for District 12, I list minor characters, name unnamed characters and mention many of my OC's.

Glimmer making a petty complaint about Rue's hair is totally a reference to US Olympian Gabby Douglas catching the same crap at London 2012.

"Oh myyy", Caesar's reply to the Gale/Katniss reveal, is a catchphrase of actor George Takei.


	2. Part 2 (Arena)

A/N  
Doing the Hunger Games Facebook style seems to be a popular fanfic theme, so here's a Facebook version of my Gale's Hunger Games story. I had a lot of fun writing this – was a way to laugh it up as well as summarize my story and put a different angle on it. I plan to do something similar for some of my other stories as well.

This part covers everything during the Games. I revised the last part, which covers everything before the Games.

.

_Career Alliance_: finally! Let's do this! – _Cato Adams_

_Alex, Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shimesmith, Marvel Hoffman, Pearl_ and 1 other like this

_Thresh Mackey_: what the heck is wrong with you? (_Annie Thurman, Ashton Moio, Christopher Mark, Dakota __Hood, Gale Hawthorne, Imanol Yepez-Frias, Jeremy Marinas, Kara Petersen, Katniss Everdeen, Logroll Sawyer, Mackenzie Lind, Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod, Regina Gates, Rue Clayton, Samuel Tan _and_ Sawmill_ like this)

_Thresh Mackey_: I mean, seriously, come on now… _(Alexander Weaver, Anemone 'Annie' Cresta, Apple Clayton, Bernard Theodore "Beetee" Gates, Cecelia Weaver, Cecelia Weaver II, Chaff, Douglas Sawyer, Electra McLeod, Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Hook, Ingrid Everdeen, Johanna Mason__, Johnny Clayton, Lotus, Lyme, Margaret 'Mags', Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, Mayor Undersee, Melody Undersee, Peach Clayton, Pear Mackey, Primrose Everdeen, Raspberry Mackey, Rock Clayton, Rory Hawthorne, Sawgrass Clayton, Seeder, Spruce Sawyer, Stitch Weave__r, Sugarcane Clayton, Taylor Weaver, Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne, Willow Clayton, Wiress_ and 679243 others like this)

.

_Katniss Everdeen_ has messaged _Gale Hawthorne_: oh my! bow!

_Gale Hawthorne_ has messaged _Katniss Everdeen_: I'll be there for you, maybe the odds be ever in our favor. :)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Glimmer Shinesmith's_ Wall: gonna get ya! (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: I don't think so!

.

_Jeremy Marinas, Ashton Moio, Regina Gates, Pearl, Annie Thurman, Alex_ and _Sawmill_ are now offline.

_Cato Adams, Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Marvel Hoffman_ and _Nathan Wozniak_ like this.

_Samuel Tan_ is now offline.

_Gale Hawt__horne_: what have I done?

.

_Gale Hawthorne_: it's Katniss! (_Cinna, Effie Trinket, Flavius, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, Octavia, Portia, Primrose Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne, Venia_ and _Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_: it's Gale! Let's eat.

_Katniss Everdeen_: lighting a fire (_Gale Hawthorne _likes this.)

_Haymitch Abernathy_ has sent you Bread

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Haymitch Abernathy's _Wall: r u serious?

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss __Everdeen's _Wall: will you?

_Claudius Templesmith_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: lol 2 lazy 2 slice bread

_Gale Hawthorne_ is married to _Katniss Everdeen_ and it's complicated [Only visible to the network 'District 12'] (_Angela Larkin, Bridget Larkin, Br__istel, Darius King, David O'Neill, Delly Cartwright, George Cartwright, Greasy Sae, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, Jacqueline O'Neill, James Cartwright, James Larkin, John Cartwright, John Smith, Leevy, Margaret 'Madge' Undersee, M__ayor Undersee, Melody Undersee, Paul Mellark, Priscilla Mellark, Primrose Everdeen, Pumpernickel Mellark, Raven Castle, Razorbill Castle, Ripper, Roadrunner Castle, Robin Castle, Rooba, Rory Hawthorne, Russel Castle, Ruth Castle, The Goat Man, Thom,_ _Victor__ 'Vick' Hawthorne, _and 4918 others like this)

_Peeta Mellark_: what the heck? (_Erica Mellark, Pan Mellark, Phillip Mellark _and _Vulcan Mellark_ like this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdeen's_ Wall: *kisses*

_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this

_Katniss __Everdeen_: well, good morning to you too. :) (_Cinna, Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, Portia, Primrose Everdeen, _and_ Rory Hawthorne_ like this)

.

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: _Marissa 'Foxface' M__cLeod _and _Christopher Mark_!

_Christopher Mark_ is now offline.

.

_Logroll Sawyer_ is now offline.

_Gale Hawthorne_: I didn't do it. (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

.

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_: yummy berries

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_: oh shit

_Marissa 'Foxface' McLeod_ is now offline.

.

_Nathan Wozniak_ is now offline.

.

_Claudius Templesmith_: only 8 left. 2 couples: _Katniss Everdeen_ and _Gale Hawthorne_, _Glimmer Shinesmith_ and _Cato Adams_. If either pair is the final 2, they can win 2gether! One married, another waiting 4 baby!

_Brutus, Caesar Flickerman, Cashmere Goldman, Cato Adams, Cinna, Effie Trinket, Flavius, Gale Hawthorne, Glimmer Shinesmith, Haymitch Abernathy, Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen, Jane The Escort, Katniss Everdeen, Lustre Shinesmith, Mink Shinesmith, Octavia, Portia, Primrose Everdeen, Rory Hawthorne, Seneca Crane, Stephanie The Stylist, Sunstone Shinesmith, Teresa Anthony, Venia, Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_ and 956720 others like this.

_Marvel Hoffman_: WTF? (_Chaff, Clove Hawkins, Enobaria, Gloss Goldman, Rue Clayton, Seeder_ and _Thresh Mackey_ like this)

_Peeta Mellark_: the odds are not in my favor. :( (_Erica Mellark, Pan Mellark, Phillip Mellark _and _Vulcan Mellark_ like this)

_Sunstone Shinesmith_: _Cato Adams_ had better do the right thing after knocking up my daughter (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Ingrid Everdeen_: reminds me of my own wedding rest in peace I still love you forever(_Hazelle Hawthorne_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Cato Adams'_ Wall: u r 2 horny 4 ur own good

_Clove Hawkins, Glimmer Shinesmith, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel Hoffman, Rue Clayton_ and _Thresh Mack__ey_ like this.

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: fine by me. ;)

_Katniss Everdeen_: you dumb bitch (_Clove Hawkins, Gale Hawthorne_ and _Marvel Hoffman_ like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: you're not fucking your way out of the arena (_Clove Hawkins, Katniss Everdeen _and _Marvel Hoffman_ like this)

.

_Clove Hawkins_ and _Marvel Hoffman_ are now offline.

.

_Primrose Everdeen_ is in a relationship with _Rory Hawthorne_

_Hazelle Hawthorne _and _Ingrid Everdeen_ like this.

_Victor 'Vick' Hawthorne_: girls are icky

.

_Rory Hawthorne_: I can see why Gale likes this 'kissing girls' stuff. – with _Primrose Everdeen_

_Hazelle Hawthorne, Ingrid Everdeen_ and _Primrose Everdeen_ like this.

.

_Katniss Everdeen_: hi there little flower – with _Rue Clayton_ (_Apple Clayton, Gale Hawthorne, Johnny Clayton, Peach Clayton, Pear Macke__y, Raspberry Mackey, Rock Clayton, Rue Clayton, Sawgrass Clayton, Sugarcane Clayton _and _Willow Clayton_ like this)

_Rue Clayton _has written on _Katniss Everdeen's _Wall: I'm finding lots of food but thank you (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this)

.

_G__ale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdeen's _Wall: I'll catch you again. :) (_Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this)

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Rue Clayton's _Wall: what he said (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Rue Clayton_ like this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: acrobatics FTW! – with _Katniss Everdeen_ and _Rue Clayton_ (_Apple Clayton, __Johnny Clayton, Katniss Everdeen, Peach Clayton, Pear Mackey, Raspberry Mackey, Rock Clayton, Rue Clayton, Sawgrass Clayton, Sugarcane Clayton, Willow Clayton_ and 376592 others like this)

.

_Rue Clayton_: the Careers booby-trapped their food (_Gale Hawthorne _likes this)

_Rue Clayton_: *whistles* (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

.

_Gale Hawthorne_ has written on _Katniss Everdeen's_ Wall: they buried the mines around the supplies. Tomorrow we make things go boom. (_Katniss Everdeen_ likes this)

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ is with _Cato Adams_ at 74th Hunger Games Arena District 12 Base

_Cato Adams_: ow! F U Hawthorne, F U and your base security traps

_Glimmer Shinesmith_: im in ur base destroying ur supplies (_Cato Adams_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: dammit _Cato Adams_ and _Glimmer Shinesmith_ fucked up our shit first

_Glimmer Shinesmith_ has written on _Gale Hawthorne's_ Wall: buh-bye!

_Cato Adams_: four can play that game (_Glimmer Shinesmith_ likes this)

_Gale Hawthorne_: you called?

_Cato Adams_: say hello to one of my large friends *sword time*

_Gale Hawthorne_: welcome to the _club_._  
Claudius Templesmith_: insert clanging metal noises here

_Gale Hawthorne_: MY ARM!

_Katniss Everdeen_ has written on _Cato Adams'_ Wall: hi there (_Gale Hawthorne_ likes this)

_Cato Adams_: ow! Gotta go… (_Gale Hawthorne_ and _Katniss Everdeen_ like this)

.

_Thresh Mackey_ is now offline.

.

_Rue Clayton_ is now offline.

_Katniss Everdeen_: NOOOOOOOOO!

_Gale Hawthorne_ has messaged _Katniss Everdeen_: we got 'em now.

_Haymitch Abernathy_: congratulations _Gale Hawthorne_ and Katniss Everclear

_Effie Trinket_: somebody's got alcohol on the brain. Why am I not surprised? (_Chaff, Jack_ and _Ripper_ like this)

.

A/N

I purposely say Wall instead of Timeline. Screw timeline.

Posy is too young to have a Facebook, lol.

Foxface being named Marissa McLeod comes from Beauty From The Ashes, an amazing fic by Don't Call Me Sparkles. Teresa Anthony is Cato's mother. Johnny Clayton is one of Rue's brothers. Willow Clayton is Rue's mother. As for District 12, I list minor characters, name unnamed characters and mention many of my OC's.


End file.
